Patrick Kilpatrick
|birthplace=Virginia |family= |yearsactive=1984-present }} Patrick Kilpatrick is an American character actor with over 85 film and TV appearances to his credit. He made his film debut relatively late in 1985 with The Toxic Avenger. Biography He is best known for his appearances as villains, often alongside Hollywood's leading action stars such as Bruce Willis in Last Man Standing and Steven Seagal in Under Siege 2 (1995) where he played a mercenary on a train with Everett McGill. He has appeared alongside Chow Yun Fat in Replacement Killers (1998), Arnold Schwarzenegger and James Caan in Eraser (1996), and The Presidio (1988) opposite Sean Connery and Mark Harmon. He also starred in Free Willy 3. Although he has become well known for his appearances in action films, Kilpatrick has acted in a wide range of genres including westerns, and a theatrical run in the Los Angeles Theater for the Shakespearean Anthony and Cleopatra. He has appeared in many top television series including Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994), Walker, Texas Ranger (1994), Babylon 5 (1995), Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman as Sergeant O'Connor for 9 episodes from 1996-1997 , ER (1997), The X-Files (2001), General Hospital (2003), CSI:Crime Scene Investigation (2005), 24 (2005), and Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008) Outside acting, Kilpatrick has a keen interest in environmental politics and humanitarian work. On Criminal Minds Kilpatrick portrayed hitman and serial killer Vincent Perotta in the Season One episode "Natural Born Killer". Filmography *Cops and Robbers (2017) - Unknown Character *Borstal (2017) - Governor Heywood *American Violence (2017) - Charlie Rose *Beyond the Shield (2017) - Thomas Schaffer *DaZe: Vol. Too (sic) - NonSeNse (2016) - Dr - Rutherford B. Hogjaw Twaddle *Rock Your Shakespeare (2016) - First Witch *NCIS: New Orleans (2016) - Gordan Bogdan *Assassin X (2016) - Claxton *Beyond the Game (2016) - Unknown Character *Soldier (2016) - War Vet *Till Be Determined (2016) - The Killer *Burn Off (2015) - President James Carlisle *No Way Out (2015) - Steve Johnson *NCIS: Los Angeles (2015) - Dallas Alder *Dying for Living (2014) - Patrick *7 Faces of Jack the Ripper (2014) - Edmund *Number Runner (2014) - Luke Eastman *Hard Right (2014) - Morgan *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - 2 episodes (2005-2013) - Gary Lee Walt/Cesar Dabo *Chavez Cage of Glory (2013) - John Stone *Jet Set (2013) - The Voice *Vi (2012) - Russell "Goat" Phillips *Burn Notice (2012) - Dean Hunter *Malachi IX (2012) - Malachi IX *Fighter's Chance (2012) - Referee *The Zombinator (2012) - The Colonel *Ontogenesis (2012) - Nathan *Wedding Day (2012) - Jeff *Hollywood Struggles Starring the Brentwood Girls (2010) - Sterling *U-2074 (2010) - Doctor *Fairly Criminal (2010) - Cop *Dante's Inferno: Abandon All Hope (2010) - Speaker: 8th Circle - The Evil Counselors (voice) *Nip/Tuck (2009) - Denny Kessler *The Confessional (2009) - Detective Mullens *CSI: Miami (2009) - Tony Connor *Never Surrender (2009) - Seifer *Cold Case (2009) - James 'Monster' Drew *Chuck (2008) - Leader *Parasomnia (2008) - Byron Volpe *Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008) - Triple-Eight Terminator *Wanna Be Me! (2008) - Officer John *Already Dead (2007) - The Detective *Shark (2007) - Paul Masters *Las Vegas - 2 episodes (2003-2006) - Louis Ambrose *Criminal Minds - "Natural Born Killer" (2005) TV episode - Vincent Perotta *Chasing Ghosts (2005) - Neil *24 (2005) - Dale Spalding *Blind Justice (2005) - Leonard Mattis *Hawaii (2004) - Adam Taylor *Game Box 1.0 (2004) - Ronald Hobbes/Ao Shun *Boomtown (2003) - Trevor Jankowski *Shotgun (2003) - Elmore *General Hospital (2003) - Yuri *Dragnet (2003) - Gilbert Muncie *Minority Report (2002) - Knott *Roswell (2002) - Watcher *UC: Undercover (2001) - Colin Wilkes *The Substitute: Failure Is Not an Option (2001) - Brack *Dark Angel - 2 episodes (2001) - Red Five *Crossfire Trail (2001) - Mike Taggart *The X-Files (2001) - Randall Cooper *Angel (2000) - Paul Lanier *Star Trek: Voyager - 2 episodes (1995-2000) - Assan/Razik *JAG - 2 episodes (1997-2000) - Captain Lyle/Kent *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (2000) - Brad Nathan *Charmed (2000) - Death *Luck of the Draw (2000) - Hit-Man *18 Wheels of Justice (2000) - Martin Pate *Palmer's Pick-Up (1999) - Bo *The Pretender (1999) - Oscar *Honolulu CRU (1998) - Killer *Martial Law (1998) - Cor Hessman *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1998) - Reese *Hijack (1998) - Carl Howard *V.I.P. (1998) - Tensil *Timecop (1998) - Mr. Kiefer *Sleepwalkers (1998) - Conrad Phibes *The Replacement Killers (1998) - Pryce *ER (1997) - Matthew Lindermulder *Soldier of Fortune, Inc. (1997) - Al Humphries *Free Willy 3: The Rescue (1997) - John Wesley *Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman - 8 episodes (1996-1997) - Sergeant O'Connor *High Incident (1997) - Unknown Character *Last Stand at Saber River (1997) - Austin Dodd *Riot (1996) - Bryan O'Flaherty *Last Man Standing (1996) - Finn *Eraser (1996) - James Haggerty *Beastmaster III: The Eye of Braxus (1996) - Jaggart *The Lazarus Man (1996) - Unknown Character *High Tide (1996) - Unknown Character *Nowhere Man (1996) - C.W. Knox *Babylon 5 (1995) - Robert Carlson *Courthouse (1995) - Peterson *Under Siege 2: Dark Territory (1995) - Mercenary #2 *Legend (1995) - Dave Larson *The Granny (1995) - Father *Pointman (1995) - Jeff *3 Ninjas Knuckle Up (1995) - J.J. *Scanner Cop II (1995) - Karl Volkin *Open Fire (1994) - Kruger *One West Waikiki (1994) - Billy Ray Talwin *Angel 4: Undercover (1994) - Hank *Greyhounds (1994) - Hollis Davis *The Stand (1994) - Ray Booth *Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994) - Devane *Walker, Texas Ranger (1994) - Lyle Guthrie *Bakersfield P.D. (1993) - Dwight *Showdown (1993) - Lee *Time Trax (1993) - Corden Fuller *Raven (1993) - Donald Hollow *Best of the Best II (1993) - Finch *Father Dowling Mysteries (1991) - The Killer *Guns of Paradise (1991) - Jack Donner *Jake and the Fatman (1991) - Serge *Veronica Clare - 2 episodes (1991) - Unknown Character *Death Warrant (1990) - Christian 'The Sandman' Naylor *Just Life (1990) - Unknown Character *Class of 1999 (1990) - Mr. Bryles *Tour of Duty - 3 episodes (1989-1990) - CIA Agent Duke 'Free Fall' Fontaine *Santa Barbara - 4 episodes (1989) - Mickey James *The Cellar (1989) - Mance Cashen *Something Is Out There (1989) - Unknown Character *The Presidio (1988) - Mark *Matlock (1988) - Prosecutor *Russkies (1987) - Raimy *Cagney & Lacey (1987) - Eric *The Quick and the Dead (1987) - The Ute *The Equalizer (1986) - Webster *American Playhouse (1986) - Amadas *Tales from the Darkside (1986) - Doctor Philip Carrol *Stephen King's Golden Tales (1985) - Doctor Philip Carrol *Stone Pillow (1985) - Young Thug *Remo Williams: The Adventure Begins (1985) - Stone *Insignificance (1985) - Driver *The Toxic Avenger (1984) - Leroy (credited as Pat Kilpatrick) *The Edge of Night (1984) - Sheriff LINKS For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People